


Reunion

by gumboy



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2, Earth-2 Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumboy/pseuds/gumboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Flash battles yet another villain from Earth-2, another version of the Arrow arrives to save the day.</p><p>Which leads to an interesting family reunion for Oliver and Thea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crossing Over

It was your typical Tuesday. Super Villain from Earth 2 causing problems in the city. This time however it was a bit of a twist.

The giant shambling figure was tearing up the street, tossing cars and causing chaos. And giving Barry a run for his money.

Well not literally a run...

Super-speed punches? Nope. Tossing a lightning bolt? Nope. Superspeed punch from 5.3 miles away? Well it sent the large man flying but it only made him angrier.

Barry was working up a sweat and breathing hard at this point. "Guys? it didn't work." he said between heavy breaths. "Running out of options. It's like he doesn't even feel pain."

"Is he green?" Cisco's voice asked over the commlink. "Is he getting bigger when he gets angry?"

Barry watched a car fly through the air and saw a couple of people inside. He zoomed up a wall, timed the jump and velocity so he could jump through the car and grab the driver and passenger and get them to safety before the car demolished into the street.

"Don't be ridiculous," Caitlin snapped. "This isn't a movie."

"He isn't green," Barry said quickly. "He's like... pale white. And doesn't even talk. He just moans and groans."

"Did you say pale white?" 'Harry' Wells asked over the commlink. "Barry. Listen to me closely. He's not alive."

"Zombies!" Cisco shouted in the background.

"Crude but an effective description," Harry continued. "You need to impale a spike through his head or a bullet."

"I'm not killing anybody!" Barry protested.

"He's not alive!" Harry shouted back. "He's a corpse re-animated by dark matter. His name is Solomon Grundy. If you can effective disrupt the remaining brain activity activated by the dark matter-"

"Ok! Ok!" Barry said looking around and grabbing some rebar from a nearby construction site. "Here go-"

Before Barry could finish the word and put his words to action, an arrow embedded itself through the monster's head. Barry blinked twice and then grinned as the monster stopped moving and fell to the ground.

"Did it work?" Caitlin asked over the commlink.

"Yeah," Barry said happily as a familiar hooded figure hopped down from a nearby building. "But it wasn't me. It was-"

Barry stopped as the hooded figure came closer. He was wearing the old costume. And there wasn't any short sleeves. And the face, while familiar... wasn't Oliver.

"Hope you don't mind me butting in, Kid," the hooded figure said. "But I've run into this clown before. Nice job keeping the collateral damage down."

Barry tried to speak but no words came out.

"I don't suppose you can tell me where the hell I am?" asked the man in the hood.

Barry's mouth opened a couple of times but still no words.

"Barry? What's wrong," Harry asked over the commlink.

"Is everything okay?" Caitlin asked, her worried tone coming through loud and clear.

"You didn't get bitten, did you?" Cisco asked. "Because a super-speed zombie would totally suck."

"You all right, kid?"

Barry took a deep breath and sighed. Yeah. It was going to be one of those days.

"I'm fine," he replied to both his friends and the man in front of him. "I just got some help from the Arrow."

"Oliver's in Central City?" Cisco asked.

"You know who I am?" the man in the hood asked. "And... are you talking to me?"

"I do," Barry replied and ignoring Cisco. "And we have a lot to talk about."


	2. A Familiar Face

Oliver had a lot of things on his mind these days. And there were a lot of issues that needed his attention. Between his mayoral campaign and the Ghosts he didn't have a lot of time to be hopping from Star City to Central City but Barry said the matter was urgent.

What the matter was? Well, Barry refused to answer. Just that Oliver needed to be here as soon as possible and to bring Thea.

Good thing Felicity still had access to the corporate jet.

"You think it's Vandal Savage again?" Thea asked as they parked the car outside Star Labs.

"Well last I heard he was a pile of dust," Felicity commented. "Unless Vandal Savage dust is dangerous."

"I highly doubt it," Oliver replied with a smirk as they entered the building. "I just wish I knew what the big secret was all about."

And suddenly Barry was at their side. And grinning like a goon. "Okay, I know the secrecy thing was a huge pain in the butt, but you got to believe me it's worth it."

Barry was practically bouncing on his feet in excitement.

Oliver was put at ease immediately by Barry's attitude. "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Seeing is believing," Barry said mysteriously and dramatically pushed open the doors to the lab.

Inside Oliver saw Cisco also grinning like a goon and Caitlin smiling but wiping tears away from her eyes.

And then Oliver saw the man in the hood standing in the middle of the room. In the same hood Oliver would wear.

"Green Arrow of Earth One?" Barry said happily. "Meet Green Arrow of Earth Two. Also known as-"

Barry stopped when he saw the look on Oliver and Thea's face. Felicity's mouth was hanging open and her hands were holding her face. "Oh my God."

Robert Queen of Earth Two slowly lowered his hood. His expression was one of disbelief. "Oliver? Thea?"

Oliver's voice froze in his throat. When the words came out it was as if he hadn't spoken in months.

"Dad?"


	3. Target Practice

There were tears. And embraces. And explanations of portal travel and Solomon Grundy. 

And then a lot of awkward quiet moments. One that seemed to be alliviated by Felicity suggestion of a way they could all bond in their own strange way.

It was a place she rented for the afternoon so they could have no interruption. A target range.

The conversation was pretty laconic, punctuated by the sounds of arrows flying through the air.

"Yao Fei?" Oliver asked and let the arrow fly with a "thwip"

"Yao Fei," Robert echoed.

"Slade?"

"Slade," Robert confirmed.

"Shado?"

Robert grimaced. "Ivo," he replied.

Oliver winced. "Sara?"

"She didn't make it," Robert replied tightly.

Oliver stopped talking.

"Mom?"

This time it was Thea.

A haunted expression went over Robert's face. "Slade."

"What about me?" Thea asked.

Robert couldn't bring himself to say anything. Oliver couldn't look at either one of them.

Robert put down his bow. Feelings he thought he had long put away came boiling up to the surface. He tried to fight the tears but suddenly Thea's arms were around him and then there were Oliver's a well.

"I'm sorry," he said as he tried not to cry.

And then nobody talked for a long time.


	4. Family Dinner

Thanksgiving was quiet and awkward. They were family and yet at the same time they weren't. Joe, Iris and Barry gave the mismatched Queen family plenty of space and lots of food.

Well... lots of food unless you took Barry into account.

"Are you sure you have to go back?" Thea asked.

"If Wells has a way, I need to return," Robert said regretfully. "I have-"

"Responsibilities," Oliver finished.

"Yes."

Thea frowned and didn't say anything else.

Oliver sat in silence for a few moments. Silently deliberating with himself. And then he was getting up from the table and grabbing his coat. "Come on," he said slapping Robert on the shoulder.

"Where are we going?" asked Thea.

"I'm taking Dad to meet someone," Oliver replied. "You can't come."

"What?!"

Oliver turned and gave his sister a look. "I can't tell you. Not yet. Just... just give me this."

Robert watched the exchange quietly before slowly standing up and grabbing the overcoat Joe had loaned him. "I'll be right back," he promised Thea.


	5. Fathers and Sons

Robert watched from the car. Oliver was arguing quietly with a woman on a porch. It wasn't clear why and he was too far away to hear what was being discussed. Eventually, Robert got out of the car and approached them.

"Oliver, maybe this isn't the best time," he called out.

The woman and Oliver turned to look at him. The woman with dark hair gasped and turned pale.

"Samantha..."

"How?"

"It's a long story. Please. I'm begging you."

Robert watched the exchange with confusion. The woman looked familiar, though Robert couldn't place her. She nodded silently and Oliver waved Robert into the house.

They went up the stairs to a small room, where a boy played with action figures on the floor.

"Hey William!" Oliver said cheerfully. "I want you to meet a friend of mine."

The boy looked up and Robert immediately knew what the fuss was about.

Robert cleared his throat and offered the boy his hand. "Hello, William. I'm Robert Queen."


	6. Home

Robert was still reeling from everything when he made it through the portal. He was back in Central City at the same spot where he had jumped in after Grundy. As much as he wanted to jump back through the portal to see Thea and Oliver again... it wasn't his world. And he had responsibilities of his own.

"Mr. Queen?!"

Robert sighed in amusement and turned down the volume on his commlink. "Hello, Felicity. I'm back. Everything is fine."

"You've been gone almost four days!"

"I took a little unexpected trip," he replied. "Is Dig around?"

"Andy? He just went out for coffee," Felicity replied.

"Before I head back I need you to look up a name for me. Samantha Clayton," Robert said as he headed down from the rooftops.

"Who's she?"

"Long story," Robert replied. "I'll check in with you in a bit."

He turned off the commlink before Felicity could say anything else. He took a deep breath and fished the photograph of himself, Oliver and William from an inner pocket of his outfit. The boy had a confused look on his face. He wasn't sure what all the fuss was about though the two men standing next to him did..

Of course there was the chance that in this world Oliver never had a child and Moira didn't cover it up.

If anything he had a picture of the possibility. For now, that was enough.


End file.
